In The Shadows
by A. Nutter
Summary: Virginia Weasley has been in the shadows of her brothers all her life. There is nothing she can do that one of them hasn’t already done better. She’s been watching. She’s been waiting in the shadows for her time. But when will it come?
1. In The Shadows

**_In The Shadows_**

**__**

**_Author's Rambling_** – I do tend to ramble on a lot, so bear with me.

I'm sorry to anyone that may have been reading The Titans, but I've lost all ideas. When/if I get them back, I shall continue. Maybe. Keep begging.

Yeah, does anyone know why Anne Rice doesn't want any fanfics of her stories on here? Some of my friends have been writing some, and they're very good. But we have no outlet for our wonderful stories.

**_Full Summary_** – Virginia Weasley has been in the shadows of her brothers all her life. There is nothing she can do that one of them hasn't already done better.

She's been watching. She's been waiting in the shadows for her time. But when will it come?

I got the idea for this after listening to the Rasmus' album. If you haven't heard it, go listen to it now!

And yes, I know Ginny's full name is Ginevra. But it's too much like Minerva, so I don't like it. She will be Virginia for this story.

**_Chapter One_** – In the Shadows again

_No sleep  
__No sleep untill I am done with finding the answer  
__Won't stop_  
_Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer _

_Sometimes  
__I feel I going down and so disconnected  
__Somehow  
__I know that I am haunted to be wanted _

_I been watching  
__I been waiting  
__In the shadows all my time  
__I been searching  
__I been living  
__For tomorrows all my life  
__In the shadows  
__In the shadows _

_They say  
__That i must learn to kill before i can feel safe  
__But I  
__I'd rather kill myself then turn into their slave _

_Sometimes  
__I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
__Somehow  
__I just don't wanne stay and wait for a wonder _

_I been watching  
__I been waiting  
__In the shadows all my time  
__I been searching  
__I been living  
__For tomorrows all my life _

_Lately I been walking walking in circles,  
watching waiting for something  
__Feel me touch me feel me, come take me higher _

_I been watching  
__I been waiting  
__In the shadows all my time  
__I been searching  
__I been living  
__For tomorrows all my life_

_I been watching  
__I been waiting  
__I been searching  
__I been living for tomorrows  
__In the shadows  
__In the shadows _

_I been waiting_

**The Rasmus** – In The Shadows 

Again, Virginia Weasley was pushed aside for her brother. "Oh, Ron!" He mother gushed. "Well done! Five newts!"

She hugged Ginny. _But not because she wanted to,_ Ginny thought. _It was just to hug someone. It didn't matter who it was._

She sighed after her mother had moved on to fuss over Harry and Hermione, prompting Bill to ask, "What's wrong, Gin?"

Bill had always been her favourite brother. He seemed to instinctively know when she was upset, and what to do about it.

She forced a fake smile to her face, and said, "Oh, nothing. I just miss Hogwarts already, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, Gin." Her brother, Charlie said jovially. "I always used to miss it like mad. Still do, in fact."

How strange that a question about her should turn into an open invitation for her brothers.

She sighed again, saying, "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Of course, nobody except Bill heard her. He nodded. "OK, Gin. Are you sure you're all right?"

She sighed again, saying, "As sure as I'll ever be, Bill."

As she sat on her bed a short time later, she thought of her future last year at Hogwarts. Her letter from Dumbledore was heavy in her hands. "I don't want to open this yet. I don't want to see what Dumbledore has to tell me about next year. I'd rather not know."

Contrary to what she had told Bill, she wasn't missing Hogwarts. She was missing her friends, of course, but the castle got too oppressive for her during the school year.

Her attention was once again claimed by the letter in her hands. What? Was that… did that feel like a badge?

Hands shaking, she hurriedly opened the letter. When tipped up, a small badge fell out. It said HG on it.

She screamed, and ran down to the kitchen where she had left her family.

"What happened, Gin, who's attacking you?" Ron snorted at Bill's question. _Yeah, like anyone would bother to attack me._

"The letter… I… the badge…" She ranted incoherently.

"Badge?" That claimed Hermione's attention. "What badge?"

"The HG badge!"

"HG? But that's the head- OH MY GOD! YOU'RE THE HEAD GIRL!"

Mrs Weasley hugged her daughter with tears in her eyes. _Finally, I did something none of them could do. None of them could be head girl._

**_A/R_** – Well, that seems a god place to leave it.

Please Review, it's good for the soul. Especially mine.


	2. Bring Me To Life

**_In The Shadows_**

**__**

**_Disclaimer _**– I forgot this last time. Basically, it don't belong to me, so don't sue me. All I've got is a load of new stationary for school. And some shoes that don't fit. And an argument with my dad and his new slu- erm… _girlfriend_. You can have all of them if you want them. Please, take them. Except the stationary. Lol.

**_Thank you_** to The Iviest and Parody-of-an-angel. Extra special thanks to The Iviest. Thank you for reviewing all my Harry Potter stories ever. But I'm sorry about The Real Meaning; I won't be carrying it on.

**_Full Summary_** – Virginia Weasley has been in the shadows of her brothers all her life. There is nothing she can do that one of them hasn't already done better.

She's been watching. She's been waiting in the shadows for her time. But when will it come?

**_Current music_** – Evanescence's album. It's amazing, go listen to it!

Yeah… ON WITH THE STORY!

**_Chapter Two_** – Bring Me To Life

_How can you see into my eyes,  
__Like open doors.  
__Leading you down into my core,  
__Where I've become so numb._

_Without a soul (Oh ooh)  
__My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
__Until you find it there and lead  
__It… back… home._

_(Wake me up)  
__Wake me up inside  
__(I can't wake up)  
__Wake me up inside  
__(Save me)  
__Call my name and save me from the dark._

_(Wake me up)  
__Bid my blood to run  
__(I can't wake up)  
__Before I come undone  
__(Save me)  
__Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Now that I know what I'm without,  
__You can't just leave me.  
__Breathe into me and make me real,  
__Bring… me… to life._

_(Wake me up)  
__Wake me up inside  
__(I can't wake up)  
__Wake me up inside  
__(Save me)  
__Call my name and save me from the dark._

_(Wake me up)  
__Bid my blood to run  
__(I can't wake up)  
__Before I come undone  
__(Save me)  
__Save me from the nothing I've become._

_(Bring me to life)  
__(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)  
__(Bring me to life)_

_Frozen inside without your touch,  
__Without your love darling.  
__Only you are the life among the dead…_

_(All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
__Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me)  
__I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
__Got to open my eyes to everything…_

_(Without a thought, without a voice,  
__Without a soul)  
__(Don't let me die here)  
__(There must be something more)  
__Bring me to life…_

_(Wake me up)  
__Wake me up inside  
__(I can't wake up)  
__Wake me up inside  
__(Save me)  
__Call my name and save me from the dark._

_(Wake me up)  
__Bid my blood to run  
__(I can't wake up)  
__Before I come undone  
__(Save me)  
__Save me from the nothing I've become._

_(Bring me to life)  
__(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside.)  
__Bring me to life…_

**Evanescence** – Bring Me To Life

_Sometimes_, Ginny thought, _I feel like I'm drowning in my sorrows. I wish someone could wake me up. Could bring me to life. _

_Just once, I wish I wouldn't be the fool in the family. The mug, doing anything anyone asked me to._

She sighed. It seemed like that was all she'd been doing for the past two weeks. Ever since she'd found out that she would be Head Girl this year.

Walking blindly down the corridors of the Hogwarts Express, she walked straight into something.

"Dammit, Weasley, that was a new set of robes!" A voice said crossly, picking her up from the floor where she had landed.

The voice was familiar. _It couldn't be…_ She looked up into the face of her saviour/wall.

_Great. Just my luck. _"Malfoy? What are you doing here? You know, you _did_ leave at the end of last year."

"Thanks, Weasley, I really didn't know that." He said sarcastically. "I'm Professor Snape's new assistant. Helping with the Seventh years." He smirked.

_Can this get any worse? I'm going to be stuck in a dungeon with the ferret for two hours._

Ginny gave a wan smile. "Great. Absolutely _bloody_ fantastic. Can I carry on with my rounds?"

"You're Head Girl?" He sounded surprised.

"Yeah, and what does it matter to you, anyway?" She snapped. When he didn't answer, she pushed past him and carried on down the corridor.

Draco Malfoy was left standing alone as she stormed away. Why did he feel so let down? _It's because I wanted an argument, not because I actually wanted to talk to her._

_Isn't it?_

As he found himself an empty compartment, he thought about how different she looked. Physically, she hadn't changed from the pathetic _child_ that followed Potter around like a lap dog. As Potter's Scar came into his mind, he sneered. Perfect _Potter_, can't even defeat You-Know-Who. He's still on the rise.

No, there was something else. While she _had_ filled out a bit, it was the look in her eyes. They looked… well, _shadowed_. She looked like she was suppressing whatever it was that she wanted to say.

He shook his head, and thought about his father. His father had sent him here this year, to "find the way into Hogwarts", apparently.

_Why can't my father just leave me alone?_

_Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
takes you out of the frame  
Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
the pace is too fast  
You just won't last  
  
You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
You take away if I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken  
  
You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You love the things I say I'll do  
The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you  
You take away when I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken  
  
You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
takes you out of the frame  
Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
the pace is too fast  
You just won't last_

_Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
takes you out of the frame  
Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
the pace is too fast  
You just won't last  
  
You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You like to think you're never wrong / forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to act like you're someone / forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you / forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through / forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)_

**_A/R_** – Well. In all my career of FF writing, I don't think I've ever gotten two chapters out in two days. This is quite a bit longer, but that's only because of the songs. I'm sorry, I don't have enough to say to bulk out my chapters!

I may be putting _Mental Pain And Wishful Thinking_ into this story. It may fit, and it would mean that I don't have to write a chapter. I'm lazy, so sue me.

Do you know the best cure for depression? A big bar of Sainsbury's White Chocolate everyday. Try it sometime. But make sure you go running after it, to run off the calories.

Yeah. Reviewing is good for the soul. Well, for my soul, anyway. Please do it!


	3. Basket Case

**_In The Shadows_**

**__**

**_Disclaimer_** – Me no own, you no sue, got it?****

**_Author's Rambling_** – It's seven thirty in the evening here. Normally, if I'm writing on a computer, I write between eleven AM and two PM. If I'm writing by hand, I write at midnight. I'm way outta wack.

I fear that I'm setting a trend I can't possibly keep up with. On Friday, yesterday, I went back to school, so I'll only be able to update at weekends. Maybe not even that, this is a big year for me. Exams at the end of the year, work needed during the year… I'm stuffed.

Yeah, some of you may have noticed that I've changed my name. I've been JB-LIRIMAER since I first started here, which was ages ago. So, I'm ready for a change. My full name is **_Thelongestnameintheworld,butican'tbebotheredtowriteitoutsoishallbecalledA.Nutter_**, but this site won't let me have it, it's too long, so I am A. Nutter.

Thank yous to **_Parody-of-an-Angel_** – I can't write long chapters! I'm going to try with this one though. Is this soon enough?

**_Lily Dwarf_** – I have found a kindred spirit. Another rambler. Lol. Why was your head pounding?

**_Ashen_** – Yep, you're right, it will be a good story! I hope, anyway. Maybe your CD player is psychic. Lol. Or maybe it's just one of those things. Thanks for the toast to my soul, lol. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**_ArcticAngelz_** – Arctic, I'm sorry that you thought my last chapter was boring. I'm going through writer's block at the moment, and I find that the best thing to shift it is to concentrate on another story. Yeah, a lot of people do use Evanescence; I've thought that. Especially Bring Me To Life, it seems to be Ginny's anthem. Hope this chapter is better.

**_The Iviest_** – You confused me with your review, but I'm glad you liked the chapter. I shall certainly try to keep it up whilst making it better.

**_Full Summary_** – Virginia Weasley has been in the shadows of her brothers all her life. There is nothing she can do that one of them hasn't already done better.

She's been watching. She's been waiting in the shadows for her time. But when will it come?

**_Current music_** – Greenday, Basket Case. I may use it in a future chapter. Or even this one, I don't know. I add the songs after the chapter is written.

**_A/R2_** – This chapter is going to switch from Ginny's point of view to Draco's point of view, then back again. Just making sure we all clear.

**_Chapter Three_** – Basket Case

_Do you have the time  
To listen to me whine  
About nothing and everything all at once_  
_I am one of those  
__Melodramatic fools  
__Neurotic to the bone no doubt about it_

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
__Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
__It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
I'm just stoned  
_  
_I went to a shrink  
To analyse my dreams  
She says it's lack of sex  
that's bringing me down  
I went to a whore  
She said my life's a bore  
So quit my whining cause  
it's bringing her down  
  
Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Uh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Grasping to control  
So I better hold on  
  
Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
I'm just stoned_

**Greenday** – Basket Case

Only three days into the school year, and already Ginny had a detention. She had been late for Potions that morning. _Hey, it's not my fault that I got the graveyard shift for patrol last night!_

_"Miss Weasley, you are fifteen minutes late, so I think we'll make it fifteen points from Gryfinndor and a detention. Dear dear, the Head Girl being late? Whatever is this school coming to, Draco?" Snape had said._

_"I don't know sir, but in my day, _I_ was never late."_ That short statement had caused a few giggles from the Gryfinndors. Draco Malfoy was Head Girl?

Ginny sighed, and sat down to eat her dinner in the Great Hall before her detention. Could this day get any worse?

Draco Malfoy was not having a good day. At breakfast, he had received a letter from his father informing him of The Dark Lord's plans and the part he would have to play in the downfall of Hogwarts.

And to top it all off, he had a letter from Pansy begging him to go back to her.

God. Could this day get any worse?

Both of our heroes were thinking the same thing as they trudged down to the dungeons. Draco had been asked to oversee Ginny's detention because Professor Snape had other things to do.

"Ahh, Draco good, right on time. Miss. Weasley here will be cleaning out the cauldrons without magic. All you have to do is to watch her." Professor Snape said, already leaving.

Outside the door, he leant against the wall and said, "Forgive me, Draco."

Inside the room, Ginny was yelling at Draco. "I bet you planned this, didn't you? I bet you begged for this, cause you're sure as hell not gonna get any action now that you're away from your slut-"

He whirled around from where he had been putting her wand away. "OK, that's enough! Whatever your damage is, taking it out on me will not help matters. And I bet _you_ arranged it just so you could gaze adoringly at me. Now that Saint _Potter's_ left, who else are you going to worship?"

Her hand flew through the air, stopping a mere centimetre from Draco's cheek. He stroked her palm. "Now, Virginia, I'm afraid we have to cut this little argument short. I do have things to do tonight you know, and you need to get some sleep. You look like hell. The sooner you finish, the sooner we can both get out of here."

She wrenched her hand back and turned on her heel, going to the nearest cauldron.

Soon, sounds of scrubbing and Ginny's huffing filled the room. Draco sat in Snape's chair and tried to relax. His thoughts ran wild in his head, all about Virginia Weasley. _I know I was out of line with the Saint Potter line, but why did she react so extremely? She grew out of that infatuation in fourth year._ Contrary to popular belief, Draco didn't hate the Weasleys. If it wasn't for their connection with _Potter_, he might even be friendly with them, especially the littlest one.

Draco had followed the fortunes of the Dream Team diligently, if only to know what was going on in the world. At the end of last year, their seventh year, the Dream Team had tried to defeat You-Know-Who for good. It hadn't worked. The team of students that they had taken with them, believing they would win, were wiped out. Saint Potter, the Weasel King and the Mudblood had fled when Dumbledore was hurt, leaving the rest of their friends to be brutally murdered.

The reason Draco knew this is because he was there. He was there on the side of good, but acting as if he were on the side of evil. _Nothing is just good or evil, Draco. There are a lot of grey areas. _His mother's voice floated back to him as if from far away. Well, it was from far away. At Christmas last year, when Narcissa hadn't done what Lucius had asked fast enough, he killed her.

Hate, white hot and deadly flooded through him anew. _I won't be your slave any more, Lucius!_

He pulled out his father's letter from his pocket and tore it into tiny pieces.

"Great, something else for me to clean up?" Ginny asked from the opposite end of the room.

"Well, I know how you do like cleaning up after people, Weasley. It's what you must do during the holidays, living in that shack you call a house…"

Ginny was obviously trying to keep a hold on her temper. She clenched her hands and took long breaths. Obviously, it didn't work.

"Malfoy, have you ever seen my house?"

"I-"

"No, you haven't, so don't try to pass judgement on things you know nothing about. I do not live in a shack, we don't all sleep in one house, and I certainly do not clean up after everyone else." Her eyes were glittering a little _too_ much to be merely angry. "Weasley, are you crying?"

"No! I've just got a little bit of soap in my eyes."

_God, I promised they would never see me cry after the chamber. I promised that no Slytherin would be able to hurt me again._ She wiped her eyes, and then jumped as Malfoy put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" She screamed, leaping away as far as she could. But when she when into a desk, she knew she could go no further.

"Weasley, are you crying? You are. Why?"

She turned her head to the side as fresh tears started to form. "You wouldn't under stand, Malfoy."

"Try me, Weasley."

"No Malfoy, you wouldn't understand. I've just finished the last cauldron, I'm finished." And with that, she tried to move away. He caught her around the middle, brought her back to where she was, and trapped her with his body. She leant back so far she was almost bent double to get away.

"Weasley, try me."

"Why do you care?" She hissed, pushing him with all her might. He caught her wrists and bent them, not enough to hurt her, but enough to hurt if she tried to pull away.

"Because I want to know everything about this school. I'm aiming for a headmaster job here, and if I can't get to know my students, what chance will I have? And also, I'm a Slytherin-"

"Yeah, you're a Slytherin. That's half the problem. It was a Slytherin that first opened the chamber, and it was a Slytherin who made me do so. It was a Slytherin who always put me down, insulting me about my clothes, my family's state of money, who always called me 'Weaselette', and who called one of my best friends a Mud- a Mudblood."

"I didn't put _you_ down."

"No, but you insulted my brother, and my family in my hearing, so it amounts to the same. You haven't changed at all, you never will change, Malfoy."

He stood in shock for a moment. "Weasley, I'm sorry, what can I say? I was a stupid little boy with a bad case of jealousy. I have changed."

"Jealousy? What were you jealous about?"

"Your relationship and closeness with Potter. Your loving family always there to help you. Everything that you had while you were growing up that I wanted. I wanted my parents to love me, I wanted to have a big family to share and argue with, I wanted everything that you had. But all I got was a DeathEater for a father, a vegetable for a mother and a big house that echoed when you walked down a corridor."

He let go, and turned away. Ginny rubbed her wrists that went numb, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry yourself, Weasley." He said, walking out of the dungeon.

_What a strange creature! But… I really want to know more about him. Operation Malfoy, commencing._

**_A/R_** – Thank you all for continuing to read. It's Saturday now, so I'll update next week.

**_Thelongestnameintheworld,butican'tbebotheredtowriteit,soishallbecalledA.Nutter_**


	4. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**_In The Shadows_**

**__**

**_Disclaimer_** – Me no own, you no sue, got it?****

**_Author's Rambling_** – OK, it's six o' clock. I only put chapter three up six hours ago, but I'm already working on chapter four. I seem to lose interest really quickly in all my stories, as seen by The Titans and Her Father's Killer. So, to stop myself from losing heart with this one, I'ma gonna get as many chapters out as soon as I can.

Thank yous to **_dracon-angel_** – Yeah, I _love_ the Rasmus. They are amazing. Thank you for your comments, and I will certainly try to keep it up.

**_The Iviest_** – You know, I love your reviews, because they're as regular as clockwork! Thank you!

**_ArcticAngelz_** – Thanks for understanding that it will take me some time. I hate exams, but I need to pass these to have any sort of future. Sooooooo annoying. And don't worry, I didn't take it too harshly, I'm used to Constructive Critism now, but thanks for clearing it up.

Yeah, hurry up and repost your stories, I'm always on the lookout for a new fic! Yeah, no reviews happened with the original posting of The 9th Ringwraith, an LOTR fic I did a while ago. It's annoying, cos you do all this to get recognition. Otherwise, why put them on the Internet? And thanks for the Email saying that it would take you some time to get your next chapter up.

**_Scarlet Snow_** – Thank you for saying that it's a lovely story, but did you actually read my Author's Rambling at the beginning of chapter one? If not, please go back and read it. It will explain why I called Ginny Virginia and not Ginevra. And I apologise if you get caught up in certain aspects of my rant later.

**_CountessMel_** – I'm sorry, but I will not fix it. I originally thought of this story three years ago, when I first got into Harry Potter and this site, so I will not fix it. If you're not even into Ginny fics, then why did you review something you know nothing about? By the way, see below.

**_Khori_** – By the way, did you bloody read the story? If not see below. If you did, then you should know the reason why, so kindly refrain from correcting me on something that my reasoning has been explained for. And if you're going to correct, bloody spell it right. It's not Ginerva; it's Ginevra. Get it right, child!

**_Blackcoat-245_** – Thank you, I hope this is soon enough for you!

You know what? Having to spend time with your dad and his slu- erm _girlfriend_ that you hate is the worst thing in the world. If you ever find yourself in that situation, get out of it as fast as you can. I hate her so much, it makes me sick to even look at her, but my dad's happy with her, so I bite my tongue. I just want my dad to be happy, but she's not right for him. For one thing, she's fifty-eight, and my dad's only forty-four. It's not right; they shouldn't be together. My mum's got a boyfriend too, and he's brilliant, but I don't see why my parents couldn't work it out. They're still really good friends, why can't they still be together?

And I am now seriously fucked off. I don't normally swear in my Author's Ramblings, but this time I'll make an exception. I had three reviews telling me that Ginny's full name is Ginevra. I BLOODY KNOW, YOU STUPID #$!?! THAT'S WHY IN THE FIRST CHAPTER A/R; I SAID THAT I WOULD NOT CALL GINNY GINEVRA, COS IT SOUNDS TOO MUCH LIKE MINERVA. IF ANYBODY HAD BOTHERED TO READ THE FIRST A/R, THEY WOULD HAVE FOUND THAT OUT! AND YES, COUNTESSMEL, I KNOW THAT ROWLING SAID SO, I WAS ONE OF THE FIRST PEOPLE TO FIND OUT, THANK YOU VERY MUCH, I WAS ON THE SITE THE DAY SHE PUT UP THAT NOTE, SO BUGGER OFF, ACTUALLY READ THE STORY, OR DON'T REVIEW WHAT YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT! 0Calming down0 My faithful reviewers that have been with me from the beginning and **_ACTUALLY READ_** the story and my author's notes know the reason why I called Ginny Virginia, and I love them for not taking it up with me. So faithfuls, thank you.

OK, rant over. Guess what? I have orange earrings! They're shaped like Oranges and are really huge. They're sooooooo cool! But they smell like Oranges as well, so I'm going around smelling like a bloody Orange.

Yeah, and why are Oranges called Oranges, anyway? And don't tell me it's because they are orange, because why aren't Bananas called Yellows? Why aren't Limes called Greens?

I am annoyed. I shall get on with the story now. Thank you all for being patient.

**_Chapter Four_** – Crazy Little Thing Called Love

THIS THING CALLED LOVE  
I JUST CAN´T HANDLE IT  
THIS THING CALLED LOVE  
I MUST GET ROUND TO IT  
I AIN´T READY  
CRAZY LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE

THIS (THIS THING) CALLED LOVE (CALLED LOVE)  
IT CRIES (LIKE A BABY)  
IN A CRADLE ALL NIGHT  
IT SWINGS (WOO WOO)  
IT JIVES (WOO WOO)  
IT SHAKES ALL OVER LIKE A JELLYFISH  
I KINDA LIKE IT  
CRAZY LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE

THERE GOES MY BABY  
SHE KNOWS HOW TO ROCK´N´ROLL  
SHE DRIVES ME CRAZY  
SHE GIVES ME HOT AND COLD FEVER  
THEN SHE LEAVES ME IN A COOL COOL SWEAT

I GOTTA BE COOL, RELAX, GET HIP  
GET ON MY TRACK´S  
TAKE A BACK SEAT, HITCH-HIKE  
AND TAKE A LONG RIDE ON MY MOTORBIKE  
UNTIL I´M READY  
CRAZY LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE

I GOTTA BE COOL, RELAX, GET HIP...

THIS THING CALLED LOVE  
I JUST CAN´T HANDLE IT  
THIS THING CALLED LOVE  
I MUST GET ROUND TO IT  
I AIN´T READY

CRAZY LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE

**_Queen_** – Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Virginia Weasley walked desolately through the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Only an hour after Operation Malfoy had been put into place, and she couldn't find him anywhere. He wasn't in the places that he used to haunt while he was here as a student, and he wasn't anywhere she had thought of to look for him.

"Men!" She expostulated, turning round to go back to Gryfinndor tower. She rounded the corner, angrily, running into another wall. The wall didn't feel like stone, but rather… a person?

"Malfoy, just the person I was looking for!" She said, drawing back and taking his arm, leading him off the way she had come. She led him up to the Room of Requirement, chattering all the while about nonsensical Potions topics.

As they turned into the corridor, Ginny wondered why she was doing this. Why the sudden need to know Malfoy anyway? She looked over at him. He was deep in thought, obviously thinking why the heck he was letting her drag him through the corridors.

She couldn't have been further from the truth. _Why am I so worried about _Weasley_? Maybe it's the look in her eyes, shadowed, afraid of the world. As if there was nothing left for her, as if all she is is a slave to whoever needs her._

"G- erm… Weasley, do you mind telling me what all this is about?"

She pushed open the door of the Room of Requirement, pushing him inside as she did so.

"OK, Malfoy, spill. You have a lot of pent-up emotions, and it's not healthy, so spill." She sat down eagerly on a chair, waiting. _Again, I'm waiting. I wait too much._

"Me? Weasley, what about you? You have a look in your eyes that's like a shadow, and you're telling _me _to 'spill'?"

"Malfoy…" She giggled nervously. "I don' know what you're talking about, my eyes are not shadowed."

"Yes, they are! I know what shadows look like; I've had them most of my life. My guess is, being the youngest and only female, you've probably never had a chance to shine. You've been in the shadows of your brothers all your life, just waiting for your turn to be the one. You've probably been saying to your self 'When's gonna be **my **time?' You've been waiting for Saint _Potter_ to notice you as something more than his best friend's little sister, you've been waiting for a chance that it will be you that your mother congratulates. You've-"

All this time, Ginny had been silently listening to Malfoy's rambling, pin-pointing all her angsting. "Stop there, Malfoy! What do you know about my family, or my life? I'm fine how I am." Tears of pain ran down her cheeks for possibly the first time in her young life. "Malfoy, you don't know me, so why try to psychoanalyse me? You don't know anything about me. You don't know how hard it's been. You don't know how many times I've bitten my lip to stop myself from screaming at my parents 'Notice me! I'm still here!' You don't know how hard it is, none of it."

"What can a Weasley know about mental pain? Try being the son of a man that wants to force you into his mould, wants you to become a Death-Eater, knowing that when you do, you'll lose everything you hold dear."

"Try having only two friends, because everyone else is _scared_ of you."

"Try having everyone fear you, but not because of anything that you've done, because of your father. Try knowing the truth about You-Know-Who, but can't voice it because your father would kill you and the only person you care about. Try having a vegetable for a mother, because your father has her under his control. And try having everyone thing you're going to be a Death-Eater, because of who your father is. Try trying to break free, but can't as you wouldn't survive a day in the real world. That's real pain, Weasley."

"Try being the youngest, and only female in a family of males. Try having an over protective, sorry, _six_ overprotective brothers. Try having no money. Try having to have hand-me-down robes and second hand books, because you have no money. Try having someone put you down, every single day, because of your poorness." She said, passionately.

"I think I win, Weasley. How can you ever know what it's like?" He sneered, back to his old self. Funny that it should take a Weasley to return him to his smirk.

"I wasn't finished, Malfoy.

"Try having no friends, because of what happened in your first year. Try having to cry yourself to sleep every night, because the memories of what happened that year are killing you. Try knowing that Voldemort is within you, and that he will be hunting you because he knows he can control you. Try knowing that you could do everything that happened that year again, because that power is within you. Try having everyone act like you have a five-mile exclusion zone around you, even now. Try knowing that all of your brothers, and your father are scared of the witch you could become. Try having five of your brothers and your father on the verge of death every day, trying to do the right thing. Try not being able to write in a diary, because you're too scared. Try feeling like you're going to explode, or scream, or attack someone every single day because of it. Try being so scared of snakes that every time you think about your first year, you feel sick. Try being the one that opened the Chamber of Secrets, Malfoy.

"Then, after all that, try having to prove yourself to everyone. Try _trying_ to prove that even though you have that power, you won't use it, because you're good.

"Then, after _that_, try falling in love with the son of the man who put you through that year of hell. Try hating him with all your heart, and yet not being able to get him off your mind. I _hate_ you, Draco Malfoy!

"So ask me again, Malfoy. What does a _Weasley _know about mental pain?" 

With tears pouring from her chocolate brown eyes, she ran out of the door into the thicket of students going down to dinner.

_That didn't go so well, Ginny._

**_A/R_** – Some of my faithfuls may recognise the end of the chapter. I admit, it was a cop out, but it seemed to fit so well.

Please review, and again, I apologise to any reviewers that got caught up in my rage earlier.

**_Thelongestnameintheworld,butican'tbebotheredtowriteitout,soishallbecalledA.Nutter_**


	5. Everywhere

**_In The Shadows _**

**__**

**_Disclaimer_** – Me no own, you no sue, got it?****

**_Author's Rambling_** – OK, it's eight o' clock. I only put chapter four up… what… god, I don't know… erm… about three hours ago, but I am losing interest. I know how it finishes, but I can't think how to get there. OK. I'm going to spoil the end. It's not happy. But that way, I get to do a sequel! I'm big on sequels. A story is not right if there isn't space for a sequel.

According to some test I did on the 'net, I'm a psycho. What do you think, dear readers?

And according to the Seventeen site, I know nothing about Celebs and stuff. Actually, I do, I know loads of little gossipy stuff that is actually totally pointless me knowing. Ah well, I don't read Seventeen, I live near London! I read Total film!

**_Scarlet Snow_** – Thank you for not taking any offence at the whole thing last chapter, I was a bit annoyed. Though it was quite a bit longer, wasn't it?

**_Chapter Five – Everywhere_**

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
__The part of you that's drifting over me  
__And when I wake you're never there  
__But when I sleep you're everywhere  
__You're everywhere_

_Just tell me how I got this far  
__Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
__'Cause every time I look  
__You're never there  
__And every time I sleep  
__You're always there_

_'Cause your everywhere to me  
__And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
__You're everything I know  
__That makes me believe  
__I'm not alone  
__I'm not alone_

_I recognize the way you make me feel  
__It's hard to think  
__You might not be real  
__I sense it now, the waters getting deep  
__I try to wash the pain right over me  
__Away from me_

_'Cause your everywhere to me  
__And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
__You're everything I know  
__That makes me believe  
__I'm not alone  
__I'm not alone_

_I am not alone  
__Whoa, oh, oooh, oh_

_And when I touch your hand  
__It's then I understand  
__The beauty that's within  
__It's now that we begin  
__You always light my way  
__I hope there never comes a day_

_No matter where I go  
__I always feel you so_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
__And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
__You're everything I know  
__That makes me believe  
__I'm not alone _

_'Cause your everywhere to me  
__And when I catch my breath  
__It's you I breathe  
__You're everything I know that makes me believe  
__I'm not alone  
__You're in everyone I see_

_So tell me  
So you see me_

**Michelle Branch** - Everywhere

As Ginny was running as far away as she could, Draco was left wondering. "_Then, after _that_, try falling in love with the son of the man who put you through that year of hell. Try hating him with all your heart, and yet not being able to get him off your mind. I hate _you_, Draco Malfoy!_" Her words ran through his head as if she were still here, shouting the words at him.

_She's falling in love with me? When did this happen? And why does she hate me? And why do I care that she's now running away from me and crying?_

The feelings surging in his stomach were alien to him. He sat down in a chair, and tried to figure them out.

Ginny was still running. She ran until she could run no more, and collapsed onto her knees. "Why _him!_" She screamed at the stars. "Why couldn't it have been anyone else but _him_!?"

She sobbed, brokenly. Her heart felt like it was breaking. _I thought I had no tears left. I thought after my first year, I'd have used up my quota of tears._

Stiffly picking herself up, she went to her dorm, still sniffing.

* * *

Two days later, Ginny opened her diary. She hadn't seen Draco for two days, since she made her revelation. 

Sighing deeply, she picked up her diary quill and started to write.

_I didn't want to give my heart away  
I didn't want to see  
I didn't want to understand  
The love you gave to me_

_I didn't want to miss you  
I didn't want to fall asleep to dream  
Of all the things you gave to me  
Or that's how it should seem_

_I didn't want to imagine cuddling  
Or staying warm in your arms  
I didn't want to love you  
Or be enchanted by your charms_

_It happened as I knew it would  
I gave in to your devotion  
I let you into my heart  
And enlightened you to my emotion_

_Everything was so perfect  
It's how I wanted it to be  
You were what dreams were made of  
You were everything to me_

_But then something changed  
Not in me, but you  
Something wasn't supposed to happen  
I prompted but didn't hear the truth_

_I knew that it would end like this  
I didn't want it to  
I didn't want to cry all night  
Or miss your 'I love you's_

_I didn't want to fall in love  
I knew you'd break my heart  
But I thought it would be different  
Although I knew the truth at start_

_I wish I hadn't let you  
Charm me by your ways  
But if there's one thing I want more  
It's for you to stay_

_So please don't say goodbye  
Just hold me one more night  
Kiss my forehead just like you do  
And tell me all will be right_

Her heart really was breaking. She'd thought herself in love with Tom Riddle, but those feelings were nothing compared to these.

She sighed again, putting down her quill and closing her diary. A rapping on the window alerted her to an owl outside. She looked at it, confused, before opening her window. The midnight black owl flew in, dropped a letter on her head, and flew back out.

She looked at the letter. She didn't recognise the handwriting, so she picked it up and looked at the crest. It was a snake coiled around the letter M, and she didn't recognise it.

Suddenly, the letter floated out of her hands and opened itself. Immediately, a voice filled the air.

"#_Wise men say  
__Only fools rush in.  
__But I can't help  
__Falling in love with you_

_#Take my hand.  
__Take my whole life too.  
__For I can't help  
__Falling in love with you. #"_

Having fulfilled its purpose, the letter dropped to the floor, as if lifeless. Ginny stared at it for a minute, trying to figure out the crest.

_M… who do I know with a surname that begins with M? Malfoy, but… could it be? No, Draco wouldn't know that song… would he?_

**_A/R_** – OK, I'm being generous. Yes, it may be short, but it needs to get out before the ideas totally go, according to my sister.

Yeah, this is A. Nutter's big sister. She said I could try writing, so if it's not up to her usual standard, please tell her why in your review, and she'll try to fix it. The **_Author's Rambling _**at the beginning is by A. Nutter. It's now 10:42. That tiny chapter took me a whole two hours and forty two minutes. Madness.

The poem that Ginny writes does not belong to me. I found it on the Internet, and thought it was good. So i put it in. I've not been able to get hold of the Author yet, so I'm sorry.

Hopefully, next chapter should be up tomorrow, I'm looking forward to it as much as you lot are!

I've only had one reviewer so far! I need more!

Hoping to get another chapter out tomorrow,

**_Thelongestnameintheworld,butican'tbebotheredtowriteitout,soishallbecalledA.Nutter_**


End file.
